RENDEZVOUS
by FloweRara
Summary: Pindah sekolah memang bukan hal luar biasa bagi Uchiha kembar Sasuke dan Sai, bahkan setelah mereka bertemu barbie hidup bernama Yamanaka Ino di Konoha Academy / AU SasuInoSai. twin!SaiSasu


ini file lama yang sudah berjamur di ponsel. sempat rewrite sedikit sebelum memutuskan untuk beneran di-publish

 **update akan superr duperrr ngarettt**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **RENDEZVOUS**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
** tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain untuk hiburan dan fangirling-an

 **Summary:** Pindah sekolah memang bukan hal luar biasa bagi Uchiha kembar Sasuke dan Sai, bahkan setelah mereka bertemu barbie hidup bernama Yamanaka Ino di Konoha Academy

 **Warning:** alay dan mainstream. di-publish hanya untuk berbagi kesenangan sebagai **INO-centric**.

 **Additional tags:** friendship, family, drama, romance, AU high school

 **SasuInoSai** with **twin!SaiSasu**

 **[ g]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan. Seharusnya kau tidak menumpang mobilku tadi."

Kalimat berkesan umpatan ini diucapkan dengan nada datar dan selipan senyum oleh sosok berambut pekat dengan kulit pucat. Ialah Uchiha Sai, enam belas tahun, calon pelajar tingkat dua di Konoha Academy.

Menyadari sudah lewat sepuluh detik sejak kalimat pertamanya tadi dan tak jua terdengar tanggapan, ia memberi bonus satu lagi kalimat sindiran.

" _Brother_ , apa kupingmu sudah tidak lagi berguna?"

Kali ini terdengar suara decihan dari sosok di sebelahnya yang juga berambut gelap dan berwajah serupa. "Tch! Sebaiknya kau diam dan urusi saja setir mobilmu."

Adalah Uchiha Sasuke, enam belas tahun, calon pelajar tingkat dua Konoha Academy.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat, siapa pun dapat menyimpulkan jika mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar. Penampilan fisik keduanya terlalu mirip dengan postur tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, rambut gelap, dan sepasang mata yang sama-sama pekat.

Bedanya, rambut Sai hitam pendek dan warna kulitnya sangat pucat. Sedangkan rambut Sasuke sedikit lebih panjang menyerupai ekor ayam dengan warna hitam kebiruan.

Sejauh ini, keduanya termasuk saudara kembar yang cukup akur dan kompak, bahkan semenjak keduanya masih tinggal di LA bersama sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Akan tetapi Fugaku terpaksa memindahkan kedua putra kembarnya ke Jepang untuk menemani ibu mereka yang kesehatannya makin menurun.

Dan ini adalah hari pertama mereka bersekolah di tempat baru.

Saat ini mereka mengendarai mobil yang sama dalam perjalanan menuju Akademi Konoha. Seharusnya itu adalah mobil Sai. Calon mobil baru Sasuke sendiri belum datang ke mansion mereka.

Salahkan bungsu Uchiha itu yang meminta seri Porsche Cayman dan harus diimpor terlebih dahulu dari Jerman. Berbeda dengan Sai yang lebih menyukai mobil pabrikan Inggris seperti Jaguar XF yang mereka kendarai sekarang.

Tidak perlu heran mengapa keduanya bisa berkendara sendiri dengan mobil. Meski masih belum cukup umur, tapi Sasuke dan Sai sama-sama mengantongi sertifikat berkendara mobil dari lembaga khusus balap sejak usia lima belas tahun.

Lagi pula kembar merepotkan itu memang dijanjikan fasilitas mewah oleh sang ayah agar bersedia pulang kembali ke Jepang.

"Hn, tapi sayang sekali, _Brother_ , aku bukan supirmu," Sai menjawab decihan kembarannya tadi tanpa menghilangkan senyum palsunya. "Dan kau tidak berhak memerintahku."

"Sialan kau," Sasuke membalas dengan umpatan angkuh.

Awalnya, mereka memang sempat berdebat tentang siapa yang harus menyetir. Namun pada akhirnya, Sai memutuskan untuk menyetir sendiri mobilnya dengan menganggap Sasuke adalah orang yang menumpang.

Mereka sudah berkendara hampir dua puluh menit. Menurut GPS, sebentar lagi seharusnya akan benar-benar sampai.

Namun saat tersisa satu tikungan terakhir, Sai masih saja sempat bermain-main dengan setirnya dan bermanuver sebentar sebelum membanting setir memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke menggeram tertahan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kau memang benar-benar sialan," umpatnya.

Jujur saja, Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Sai tiba-tiba memutar haluan mobil tepat sembilan puluh derajat. Meskipun Jaguar XF yang mereka naiki berkekuatan 340 tenaga kuda dan didesain mampu meminimalisir goncangan, tetap saja Sasuke dibuat terkejut dengan ulah sialan sang saudara kembar.

"Brengsek," desis Sasuke lagi saat mata hitamnya terbuka dan mendapati mobil mereka sudah berhenti dan terparkir manis di parkiran sekolah. Oh, ia harus membalas kembarannya ini tiga kali lipat nanti.

"Yup, terima kasih pujiannya." Sai masih tersenyum palsu saat mematikan mesin mobil.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, keduanya sama-sama membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari dalam sana. Kaca spion menampakkan sekilas wajah kembar para bungsu Uchiha. Bayangan gelap berseragam mewah.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dengan bibir naik, pandangan lurus ke arah gedung menjulang di hadapan keduanya.

Jadi, ini calon sekolah baru mereka?

"Kau siap?"

"Huh, pertanyaan bodoh."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Satu perbedaan lagi di antara keduanya, terlihat dari cara mereka tersenyum. Sasuke akan tersenyum angkuh sedangkan Sai lebih sering tersenyum palsu.

Masih memasang _trade mark_ masing-masing, keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor utama. Namun hanya sebentar, mereka sudah mendapati hal ganjil.

Tidak, sama sekali tak ada yang menghiraukan mereka berdua—meski sempat terasa tatapan beberapa sorot mata yang mengarah pada keduanya. Tapi hanya sekilas. Dan hanya sebatas itu.

"Tsh. Ternyata tak seburuk yang kita duga," Sasuke menyeringai.

Kini keduanya tersenyum lebih lepas. Lalu kembali melangkah dengan lebih ringan.

"Sekolah yang cukup menyenangkan sepertinya." Giliran Sai yang berkomentar satir.

Sejauh yang dapat mereka tangkap, sekolah baru ini memang tampak begitu tertib dan tenang. Nyaris tanpa keributan. Tidak ada aktivitas-aktivitas _fangirling_ berlebih atau kelompok-kelompok geng seperti di sekolah lama yang sudah terlihat sedari pagi.

Di sini, di Konoha Academy, semua terlihat normal sebagaimana layaknya tempat menimba ilmu. Gerak langkah Uchiha kembar itu pun semakin rileks.

"Huh. Menyenangkan?" cibir Sasuke. "Atau malah menantang?" Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

Sai memasang senyum palsunya dan berujar kalem, "Kau memang senang mencari masalah, _Brother_."

"Kukembalikan kata-kata itu untukmu, Sialan," balas Sasuke dengan senyum angkuh khasnya.

Keduanya masih berjalan lurus mengikuti koridor panjang yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir dengan pertigaan. Berdasarkan _digital map_ sekolah yang sudah mereka _download_ semalam, gedung administrasi Konoha Academy terletak di bagian kanan setelah tikungan.

Namun saat akan melewati tikungan tersebut, kembar Uchiha itu dibuat terkejut. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke-lah yang benar-benar terkejut.

Bukan, ini sama sekali bukan adegan tabrakan seperti di film-film, tapi Sasuke telah terkena kibasan rambut panjang yang sekonyong-konyong menghantam wajah tampannya oleh sesosok siswi yang berjalan santai di depan mereka.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya. Bahkan Sai yang tepat di sampingnya pun juga hanya berdiri kaku.

Ck!

"Hei, kau!"

Apa-apaan itu?

Sasuke menggeram marah sementara Sai menyipitkan matanya.

Tapi sayang, mereka sama sekali tak digubris. Si pelaku sudah melenggang cantik dengan kibasan rambut pirang panjangnya yang bergoyang-goyang, senada dengan gerak langkah kaki jenjangnya. Dia, seorang gadis semampai dalam balutan seragam yang sama. Dan tetap melenggang santai seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Tikungan yang dilewati mereka itu berbentuk huruf T. Sai dan Sasuke baru saja dari arah depan dan bermaksud berbelok ke kanan. Tetapi gadis itu muncul dari arah yang akan dituju Sasuke dan berjalan lurus dengan cueknya sambil mengibas rambut panjangnya.

 _Sialan._

Wajah Sasuke yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi—selain angkuh—kini terlihat jengkel.

"Tahan, _Bro_."

Sasuke melirik kembarannya yang dalam sekejap sudah memasang senyum palsu menyindirnya.

"Aku sudah tahu namanya," ujar Sai masih dengan mode senyum palsunya. "Terbaca jelas di _badge_ seragam yang menonjol di dadanya."

Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit.

Sedangkan senyum palsu Sai semakin nyata saat ia bergerak melewati kembarannya dan memunggunginya.

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

saya minta maap udah seenak jidat publish cerita ababil gaje di tengah-tengah webe. tapi ini cuma cerita ringan dari file lama :'( (pantes isinya alay)

selama masih bernapas, saya janji utang-utang akan tetep selalu ada dalam my to-do-list (meski belom pasti kapan bisa kelaksana hiks)

Sasuke di sini sifatnya mainstream (sombong tapi sebenarnya labil dan gampang kesulut emosi). biarin aja :p soalnya udah lama pengen bikin twin!SasuSai yang Sasu-nya sok angkuh trus Sai-nya jadi kakak kembar sok nyinyir HAHA

anw i'm trying to make it bit realistic. mobil mereka harga resminya ga nyampe milyaran kok. agak anu aja gitu kalo cuman ke sekolah doang tapi make mobil milyaran. mana belom cukup umur pula. berasa ngurangi esensinya sekolah tar ehehe (?)

lagian kalo diliat-liat, bukan gaya Fugaku banget langsung ngehujanin fasilitas serba mudah buat anaknya gitu aja (e jadi ngelantur)

semoga ada yang kehibur yah.

mau baca doang boleh, follow boleh, leave boleh, review/koreksi/kritik juga sangat diterima. intinya feel free and have fun! XD

terima kasih banyak! :*

love,

rara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Coba lihat, siapa yang berdiri menghalangi jalan."

"Huh. Kau mayat vampir di kelasku itu, 'kan? Dan kau ayam sombong di kelas sebelah!"

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Tuan Putri Medusa."

"Gaara, apa kau kenal Uchiha kembar menyebalkan yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah kita?"


End file.
